The Day The Queen Fell
by OSnapItsAli
Summary: Massie commits suicide and leaves behind notes to her friends explaining what happened. I'm not good at summaries. Please read and review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I reposted this chapter because their were mistakes. Please read and review. This is a potential multi-chapter depending on the reviews.**

Worthless.

Ugly.

Fat.

Hated.

Loser.

Unwanted.

Unloved.

Imperfect.

That's all Massie heard from the annoying voice in the back of her head. The voice that tortured her. Everyone thinks that the alpha of the infamous Pretty Committee is perfect. What else would they expect from Massie Block. The alpha of BOCD High School. They expect nothing less but perfect. But who can blame them? They see her as perfect. Perfect hair, make-up, clothes, friends, boyfriend. An even the perfect school to rule. Who wouldn't want to have Massie's life? Massie. Massie doesn't want her life anymore.

She screams on the inside.

But she's silent on the outside.

She puts on a fake smile.

Smiles to the world like nothing's wrong.

But on the inside she's dying.

Pain & suffering rotting her soul away.

Every single day that passes Massie feels her soul rot more and more. But today was the day. The day she was going to take her life. Life wasn't worth living anymore. It wasn't. She didn't want to suffer anymore.

That day was a normal day like any other at school. She went on with her day. At lunch she sat a table 18 with Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen. They didn't suspect anything about what was going to happen this afternoon. Cam, Derrington, Chris, Kemp, and Josh came to join them a few minutes later. He didn't know. He didn't know that the girl he thought as perfect actually suffered. That she had scares unknown to the world. And that today it was all coming to an end. Massie looked around one last time at the cafeteria. This was going to be the last time she saw it. The last time she was going to see the smiling faces of her friends.

School ended and the girls went home. Isaac dropped everyone off and the girls all told Massie, "See you tomorrow." She didn't respond. If only they knew.

Massie went straight to her room only giving Inez a quick hello. She went up to her room and started to write the letters she was going to leave behind. Hopefully they would be able to read and understand. She grabbed the blade she used to cut herself. And got ready for her death. She was going to dress nicely for her death. She wore a white high-low rise lace skirt and a white tank top. With her hair in perfect curls and make up done. She wanted to look perfect for when she got to heaven. If she got in. They always said if you kill yourself you'll never get into heaven. Hopefully God will make any exception. Maybe he'll let someone in was was tired of the pain and suffering. Massie only prayed and hoped the pain would end soon. She placed the letters she had left behind for her friends on her bed. Each envelope and each persons name written in beautiful cursive. She said her last goodbye to Bean. Bean had been their for Massie. Bean was the only who knew how Massie actually felt. The pain that her tortured soul suffered.

"I love you Bean", Massie said as she held the small dog and her voice trembled. "Be strong for mommy. Okay?"

Bean only whimpered in response as if she knew exactly what Massie was about to do.

"I love you", Massie said one last time and kissed the temple of the small dog was only whimpering. "I'll miss you."

She put Bean down in her small doggy bed and walked over to the bathroom and locked herself inside.

"It's now or never", Massie whispered.

She took the blade and started cutting. The blood started gushing out and the pain started to leave.

The voices in her head only started talking again and she kept on cutting. Deeper every time. Suddenly Massie's petite body didn't have strength anymore. She crumbled to the floor.

The blood from her arms started to drip on the floor. And the voices kept on torturing her as she started to see black dots and started to black out slowly.

_Drip..._

**Worthless.**

_Drip...Drip..._

**Ugly.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

**Fat.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._

**Hated.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._

**Loser.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._

**Unwanted.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._

**Unloved.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...D rip..._

**Imperfect.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...D rip...Drip..._

**Now you're gone.**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...D rip...Drip...Drip..._

**What did you think? Review please. :)**

**This is the beginning of a story. In the next chapters will be about what the letters that Massie wrote said.**


	2. Chapter 2 NOTE

This is just a quick authors note. I saw two of the reviews. They said this story is very similar to "Purple Recordings" by k drama queen

I know they're similar. But the rest of chapters aren't going to be. I'm pretty sure the both of us have different ideas for the next chapters. I wrote this chapter for another fanfiction. It was going to be for my other multi chapter fanfic but it didn't fit in. So I used it for this. I don't want her to think I copied her because that wasn't my intention.

If it bothers anyone please review or DM and this will be taken down. I have no problem with that. But I'm currently writing chapter 2. But if you want me to take it down because it's too similar just tell me. There is no problem.


	3. Chapter 2 Nothing But The Cold Truth

_**Please read and review :)**_

_**This is to answer guest: What's messed up? Please be more clear.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique or the characters. Consider this story disclaimed.**_

_**No Ones POV**_

There was something off about BOCD High School today and everyone felt it. One of the reasons, all of the members of the infamous Pretty Committee weren't at school today. Things seemed different. No one made room in the middle of the hall way just for them. Their desk were empty in every period and no one dared to sit in them. The PC's table was empty and only a strange presence could be felt. No one dared to occupy the table. It was the unspoken known rule that only the PC and whoever they invited to where allowed to sit there.

If only they knew what had happened.

_**Alicia's POV**_

Where the hell was Massie!? I have been waiting for 20 minutes now and I was sure I was going to be late. Like I cared though. I wouldn't mind missing French lll Honors. I wasn't exactly in the mood to conjugate French nouns. But Massie always wanted to be semi-punctual so we could make an entrance. As I waited on the couch I got a text message from Dylan.

_***From: Dyl **_

_**Hey. Has Mass picked you up? She hasn't picked me up! **_

_**-To: Dyl **_

_**Um... No... Idk what's going on. She's never this late.**_

_***From: Dyl **_

_**Maybe car trouble? But she would always call or text.**_

_**-To: Dyl **_

_**Probs. Lemmi text Kris.**_

_***From: Dyl **_

_**Kay Kay! Text back what she says. I'll try to call Kuh-Laire.**_

_**-To: Dyl **_

_**Kay! Text back what she says.**_

_**I quickly scrolled down my contacts list and found Kristen's number. I quickly sent her a text asking of she knew something.**_

_**-To: Kris **_

_**Hey! Do you know what happened? Mass hasn't picked me up. Or Dyl.**_

_***From: Kris **_

_**No! And I'm freaking out! I can't be late! It will count as an absence! My mom will kill me!**_

_**-To: Kris **_

_**Umm... You're rich again. You don't have a scholarship anymore. It doesn't matter.**_

_***From: Kris **_

_**It does matter. My parents still expect straight A's and perfect attendance! They're gonna kill me Leesh! **_

_**-To: Kris **_

_**Um... You're parents are too strict but whateves.**_

Alicia suddenly received a call from Dylan. She answered it without hesitation.

"Hello? I thought you were gonna text me", I asked as I answered the phone.

"Alicia, Claire said she's been waiting for her but nothing", Dylan sighed.

"What the hell is going on", I asked.

"I don't know", Dylan continued. "I have a bad feeling."

"Why", I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it", Dylan answered.

"Okay", I answered. "Call her and Kris. I'll ask Dean to take me to pick the three of you up and we'll go to the Massie's house."

"Kay. Bye", Dylan answered and hung up.

I quickly asked my mom where Dean was but she simply answered that he had today off. Fuck. I forgot today was Friday!

"Mom! I need to go to Massie's house", I explained. "It's an emergency!"

"Okay honey", she answered with her thick Spanish accent.

"But we need to pick up Kris, Claire and Dyl first", I said as I pulled her along with me outside. She quickly grabbed the keys and her bag as we made our way out the door. I speed walked to our Range Rover and quickly entered and sat in the back seat. My mom took her time to get in the car. Two minutes laters she was finally ready to start the car and leave.

"Why aren't you school", my mom questioned as she made her way out of our estate.

"Mass never picked me up", I answered."Something's wrong."

"Oh honey", she answered. "Everything will be okay!"

"Who do we pick up first", she asked.

"Dylan", I answered. I hope everything will be okay.

We picked up Dylan first then we made our way to Kristen's new house. Her family was rich again and they decided to move somewhere better then 'those' apartments. After picking up Kristen we headed to pick Claire up. Who glumly got in the car. None of us uttered a word. All that can me heard in the car was Invisible by BTR.

_**Do you ever wonder. When you listen to the thunder and your world just feels so small.**_

_**Are you on their mind or just invisible?**_

In matter of minutes we were at the Block estate. Inside the estate there were two cop cars, an ambulance and a coroner/medical examiner van was parked outside of Massie's house.

I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and made my way inside the estate. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire followed closely behind. We made our way to the front of the house before being stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry", he said. "But you ladies can't go in."

"Why", I questioned. "My best friend lives here!"

"I'm sorry but I can't disclose this information", he answered.

"Ugh", I said as I rolled my eyes. "This isn't fair!"

"What's going on Alicia", my mom came up to use. I'd forgotten she had been the one driving.

"They won't let us in mom", I answered with a sigh.

"Can we talk to Mrs. Block please", my mom asked.

"I'm going to go see if she can", he answered as he said as he made his way inside. We waited for about five minutes before he returned outside.

"She on her way", he answered.

"Girls", Mrs. Block came outside with tear stained eyes. "Let's go into the guest house to talk."

"Okay", we answered and followed her to the guest house.

"What happened", I questioned.

"Where is Massie", Dylan asked.

"What's going on", Kristen asked Mrs. Block.

"Girls", Mrs. Block started. "This is extremely hard to say. I still can't believe it. I'm in shock."

"What's wrong", Claire asked already fighting back tears.

"Massie", Mrs. Block said chocking on her own words. "She... Committed suicide last night... She killed herself."

My world started spinning at that moment. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I felt my heart pound almost threatening to escape from my chest.

"No... That can't be possible", I muttered as tears threatened to spill from my face.

"My best friend can't be dead", I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry girls but she is", Massie's mom answered already in tears again.

"No", I answered still in denial. "No!"

"Alicia, honey", my mom said as she took me to a loving and caring embrace. "I know this is hard on you. But please calm down."

"No mom. My best friend is dead", I cried. I left my mothers embrace and made my way outside. Horrible mistake. At that moment Massie was being rolled out on a gurney with her body in a black bag.

Mr. Block followed close behind talking to a police officer. He had tear streaked eyes and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Massie... No", I whispered as more tears fell from my face. At that moment Claire, Dylan, and Kristen came out and gave my a giant hug. We were all feeling the same pain.

We all lost our best friend today.

_**Derrick's POV**_

Massie wasn't in first period today. I thought it was just because she had just woken up late. But she hasn't arrived and it's already lunch. I grabbed my lunch and paid for it and made my way to table 20. Not even I dared to sit at the PC's table without any of them being there. Table 20 was a back up for whenever they weren't here, or they got into a fight. Cam, Kemp, Chris, and Josh made their way to the table soon after me.

"I know it's strange", Cam said as he sat down next to me.

"It is", answered Josh as he took a seat beside Cam.

"What are you talking about", I asked as curiosity started to take over.

"The PC", answered Chris. "It's strange for all of them to miss school."

"Plus none of them are answering their phone", Cam added. "I called Claire 5 times and texted 2 and nothing."

"I've tired too", Josh added to the conversation. "Nothing. No answer."

"We've all tired", Kemp said as he watched Olivia Ryan pass by.

"Yeah", I answered. "I tired calling Massie since last night but nothing."

"Something's up with them", Cam responded.

"We just don't know what", I answered with a sigh.

"We'll find out later", Josh answered. "We'll go to Massie's house. I mean that where they probably are."

"Sure", I answered. "No lets enjoy lunch."


	4. NOTE

This is a quick note with an apology.

I'm SO sorry!

I've just been distracted with school. I have 3 AP classes. 1 Honors. Plus yearbook. Plus trig., which I have always struggled in math.

I have half the chapter written. Should I just post that?

Does anyone even read this anymore?

Should I evan continue?


End file.
